simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
United Sovereign States
NATO is one of the largest federations in White Giant that provides assitance to developing countries by teaching them about economics, war and the general managing of their interests, it consists of 25 powerful countries that have an outstanding economy and a sizeable defensive and offensive military. The federation's Marshall is King Alexander II of the Kingdom of Prussia. NATO wikipedia page was proposed and founded in the year 2841. Other pages related to NATO: NATO Voting History, NATO Executive Assembly 'Ideology Statement ' Bringing Security To Those Who Seek It 'Location ' The location of the 11 countries are located in the following continents: Antilia Major, Auriga Bella, Draca Mixor, Eridana, Hercula Major, Paova Major, Lynx Minor and Virgina Bella. 'History ' NATO was founded by Yugobania Empire and The Democratique in the year 2810. First called DAAFAR and was four nations strong. Around the year 2815 Yugobania Empire abdicated. The Democratique took power in the year 2816, and in a period of four years, the Yugobania Empire came back and the federation was re-named Revolutionary Nations, the federation then attracted many nations worldwide. Kingdom of Constantine, The Democratique (Withdrew); Great Britainia (Withdrew), who became the first Secretary of Defense; Mainland Aquitania, who establed the ministry of intelligence and Rotterdam (Withdrew), who founded the ministry of foreign affairs; these are and were the so called "founding fathers". Joining nearly 7 years later and more were the Confederate States of America which set the basis for the ministry of economics, the Republic of Stritch, Northern Italaca (Withdrew), among others. In that time Great Britainia began the reforms that shaped the federation radically. Around 2834 a vote to change the federation name was made, NATO was the name chosen to replace the previous one: United S Nations, with Great Britainia (Daniel Oneill) leading, the federation entered a relatively peaceful era, the beginning of the Britainian Era. 'Britainian Era' The Britainian Era lasted from 2836 to 2844, a period of eight years, it was an era of great advancement and activation for NATO, reforms were passed and ties with other federations were involved and jobs were given to different countries to aid in the development, a "key" era to the federation under the leadership of London Pride. 'Confederate States of America' Lasting from 2845 to 2852, a period of nearly eight years, a time of alliance and involment in extraplanetary issues, president Alan Watt of the Confederate States of America. He fulfilled his promise at making NATO a more democratic and liberal federation. 'Soviet Federation Alliance & Expansion' In 2844 acting on his own, General Davis´ son, Colonel Davis IV left White Giant to explore the nearby planet of Kebir Blue. Upon landing he established The Cuban Empire ''in the name of Yugo Empire. Once firmly settled he began talks with a member of the Soviet Federation, the United Autonomous Republics. After a reasonable amount of time, the two parties drafted an agreement called the Accords of Qavran-Tamarac (AQT), bounding the two federations in an alliance. Now the allied Unions are thinking on adding a third federation from Little Upsilon or Golden Rainbow to the strong alliance. NATO ISAF, a federal branch, was created as a training federation, it is currently headed by Emperor Ahmed. '2850 - 2862 Great Depression Crisis' The WG Great Economic Depression affected most of the nations in the federation, the most affected at the time was the Yugo Empire, the causes for the recession remains unknown, it is believed to have been the rapid plummet of the gold coin from 220B to 180B in just two real months, very fast for such an important currency, other believed causes are the movement of weapons and materials to space markets (movement made August 30) the countries were "panic buying" the materials that were to be moved. That may have caused the materials´ and weapons´ their rapid inflation rate and the corporations and countries that need them had to pay a much higher cost, making the price of the products created with those materials and weapons increase and so creating a "domino effect" on all major and necessary products in WG. The latter is a reasonable cause. Furtherly, with the chairman inactivity and the votes "deadlocking" everytime, the federation didnt have a leader from 2848 to 2852, and one was needed urgently in the world crisis of 2850, Wolfker of Aquitania being elected two years later. 'Aquitanian Era (Prussian Era) Elected in the year 2852, Mainland Aquitania was chosen in a time of world crisis, King Richard VIII Wolfker promised to keep the federation moving and with the help of Stritch placed a more strict observation of "inactive" members. A motto for the federation was established and further alliances were planned with different federations around WG and the Star System, one which included an alliance with the Little Upsilon federation: the Independent Defense Coalition. With the reactivation of NATO FTA, the depression of 2850 dissolved away from the federation by the 2860's. When the Kosovo Crisis began, the economies of the many countries plunged again to the ground, when the Kosovo Crisis ended, the financial sectors of the members recovered 7 years later. The second country that lasted most in office without interruption in NATO history, with a total of 18 years. Just behind the Republic of Kaput, which lasted 37 years. '''Kosovo Crisis The'' Kosovo Crisis, beginning in the late year 2853, was ignited by the Soviet North Korean invasion of the former United Kingdom of Takur and its refusal to remove military units from Aquitanian soil when Takur fell into Korean power, after the previous events Korea proposed the signing of a suspicious peace treaty (yet to be signed), promising to remove his troops if signed, yet Korea has not removed their troops from The Kingdom of Aquitania, as investigations from NATO grew, it was known that Korea created a federation named Kosovo Pact, action is yet to be taken from the federal high command and general votings. January 24, 2854, a voting ballot was opened to decide if the federation should go to war with Soviet North Korea´s slave, Peoples Republic of Hue, the ballot passed April 14 2854. War was cancelled the same year for various reasons, but left many nations with a huge debt and anger, after a year later, debt in the federation was significantly reduced and the countries aimed for economic recovery and advancement. 'Independent Defense Coalition Alliance' Bryce Wolfker, youngest son of Richard VIII Wolfker of Aquitania, traveled to Little Upsilon and settled a colony in the name of The Empire of Aquitania, instantly contacting the chair of the federation of the Independent Defense Coalition, forming an official Non Agression Pact within a few months, signed both in Holt City and Arcadia, capital of both chair countries. ''Little Upsilon date July 31, 2846; White Giant date September 21, 2856. '2850s Depression Re-plunge' With the lowered emphasis on salaries in corporations and the rising importance in welfare, many nations have begun to once again notice a drastic change in profits heralding another plunge in what is being known as 2850s Depression. With profits plunging again, many nation are once again forced to react to the situation. Another noticable problem is the difficulty with state corporations to get the raw materials needed for production. It is said that plans are underway to help counter what is starting to become a serious economical problem. 'Suspicions' Beginning in the year 2868, suspicions emerged regarding war and a possible attack, the federation quickly rearmed itself and enforced the defense of every country, slowing some economies. The period called by many as "The Cold War" was the cause of major defensive build up and the close monitoring of border countries. 'Accomplishments' The Era proved NATO as a world power after making a quick and large military mobilization against the Soviet North Korean threat. Activity rose and voting and participation was the strongest since the federation was founded. Cracked economies were healed quickly and efficiently twice: after the 2850's depression and after the 2853 Military Mobilization. Although people tend to extend the Great 2850 Depression all the way to the year 2860, when the economies fully recovered after mobilization. Stronger relations with the Soviet Federation, more contact with the establishment of the defunct Duchy of Vladehorn on Kebir Blue. The activity and participation in NATO that this Era enjoyed would be destroyed in the Regnum Era, activity that would return 50 years later, in the middle of Stritch's term. 'Regnum Dei' Elected in the year 2870, Regnum Dei quickly began to strengthen the federation by looking for more members to join. While still enjoying peace, many nations still maintain their defenses due to troubling neighbors. Over the 16 years of Regnum Dei's rule participation in the federation slumped, leading many to concern over the future of the organisation. Regnum Dei virtually and indirectly undid the accomplishments of the Prussian Era. 'Kaputian Era' In 2872 the White Giant Republic of Kaput was formed. With strong ties to the Soviet Federation on Kebir Blue, Kaput was selected in 2885 to lead NATO out of economic and diplomatic trouble. The major points for Kaput's plan were to, firstly, introduce reforms to the economy (notably a regulation scheme) and, secondly, to streamline the organisation of the federation, limiting the number of cabinet positions and forming a tight executive leadership branch called "the Directorate". The first such cabinet was established on New Year's Day 2892 and served for the majority of her rule. Kaput was elected in a landslide victory to a second term, promising to continue reform. Working alongside her ministers, she helped introduce economic regulation and played a supportive role in the diplomatic and military crises of 2902. As such, she decided to seek a third term in office in 2905. Keppy presided over the turn of the century, holding elaborate public celebrations throughout the federation. In the early 2900s Kaput mitigated growing tension between federation members and managed to get reelected to a fourth term in 2906. With her last term she initiated a referendum that all future terms in office will be a decade in length. This took effect in 2912 when she ran for a fifth and final term. She resinged as chair in October 2922 after 37 yeras of continual service as leader of the federation. 'Call of Duty' Among his achievements are the creation of a Forum for NATO and the enforcing of activity and other important issues concerning the federation. 'Stritchan Era' (Pending) 'Federal Honor Service Award' In 2945, Marshal of NATO, Alexander II of Prussia proposed placing an award to be given to the most excelling member in NATO every 10 years, once by every Marshall. The Award is only given to one member and only once per Marshall. The acting Marshall has the liberty of awarding one member that he/she deems as the most excelling member or one that caused great change in NATO for the greater good. The Marshall has the right to reserve the award if he/she deems no one worthy to receive it on the leader's term. 'Members Awarded' A list of all the members that have been awarded with this honor. The Fascist Kingdom of Monto-----------''First member ever awarded during the Prussian Term, 2945. 'Current Members' From founding until the end of Kaput's leadership, Marshalls were elected every 8 years, but the terms were irregular and reelections, failed elections and other mishaps caused some to stay more time in leadership than others. The Eight year terms were set after Great Britainia's overthrow in 2844, but it is suggested that the 8 year rule began in Constantine's last term. After Kaput's final election win in 2912, she passed a law that allowed all Marshalls to be leaders for ten years at which point they were subject to reelection. She stepped down in 2922 allowing all subsequent chairs to be elected in years ending in two. *'Kingdom of Constantine'; 2809-2816, 7 years. *'The Democratique'; 2816-2820, 4 years. *'Kingdom of Constantine'; 2820-2836, 16 years. (Two Terms) *'Great Britainia;' 2835-2844, 8 years. (One Term) *'Confederate States of America;' 2844-2852, 8 years. (One Term) *'Kingdom of Prussia;' 2852-2870, 18 years. (Two Terms) *'Regnum Dei; 2870-2885, 15 years (Two Terms) *'Republic of Kaput; '''2885-2922, 37 years (Five Terms) *'Call of Duty; '2922-2932, 10 years (One Term) *'Republic of Stritch; '2932-2942 *'Kingdom of Prussia; '''2942-Present NATO Directorate The current NATO Directorate (Cabinet). '''Marshall of NATO Kingdom of Prussia , since 2942 NATO Minister of the Interior, ''NM-Interior'' Republic of Stritch, since 2922 NATO Minister of Foreign Affairs, ''NM-FAffairs'' Republic of Kaput , since 2870 NATO Minister of Defense, ''NM-Defense'' Doug (Azurnereich3), since 2942 NATO Minister of Finance, ''NM-Finance'' The Fascist Kingdom of Monto, since 2922 NATO Minister of Intelligence, ''NM-Intell'' Kingdom of Constantine , since 2942 ''NATO Daily Telecom'' Hanma selis 22:47, September 9, 2011 Wolfker 22:19, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Vanqar 15:35 17 August (EST) Category:Federations Category:NATO Category:Soviet Federation